Yumeiro Patisserie - My Version! :3
by Izzymonstafy
Summary: This is sort of my own version of Yumeiro Patisserie with my own character in place of Amano Ichigo (Me: No hate, Ichigo, your awesome and all... Ichigo: It's *sniff* ok...no hard... F-FEELINGS! *sobs* Me: WAH IM SO SORRY Ichigo: *giggles* Just kidding! Its alright! Me: *sniffle* r-really..? Ichigo: Of course!) ANYWAY, I really hope you enjoy the humor, drama, and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Konichiwa, stranger! It means ALOT for you to click my story link over der... Makes meh feel all special inside... *blush*  
Kashino: Don't take it so personally, they were probably just bored and clicked the first thing they saw.  
Me: KASHINO, NOBODY ASKED YO-  
Hanabusa: Kashino, you have no respect for women. Im very sorry for him, take this. *hands a rose to her*  
Me: OOh! A candy rose! *bites rose off stem*  
Hanabusa: Um, that was a real rose...  
Me: WHAT?! *coughs and spits it out on Kashino's face*  
Kashino: *twitches, about to snap from anger.*  
Me: SHIT, RUN! Ummm... Please enjoy everyone!  
Kashino: IZ-**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

~Izzy's Pov~

ihateschoolihateschoolihateschoolihateschool... RING! I stand from my chair and literally hurdle jump over the desks to the door out of the classroom. I run down the hall to class 2-B and swing the door open, to find that the Mrs. Kristen hasn't dismissed the students yet. I lean against the door frame of classroom door panting while the students of 2-B stare at me.  
"NICO, COME ON. THE BELL RANG. WE'RE LEAVING." I shout, staring at my best friend blushing from embarresment at the other side of the room. Everyone whispers and mumbles and giggles from my action that earns a glare from Nico. He begins to stand and gather his stuff when Mrs. Kristen walks over to his desk and slams her hand on it.  
"Nico, sit down. The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do." She gives him a flirty wink and he turns pale. I glare at her.  
"Then what is the bell for?! NICO STAND BACK UP AND GET OVER HERE!"  
Nico gets his stuff and rushes over, glaring at me with his big brown eyes. I smile sweetly and ruffles is dark, black hair.  
"Good boy. Now LETS GO. All the good sweets will be gone!"  
runs toward us then trips on her ridiculously high heels. "WAIT! GET B-"  
I slam the door mid-sentence and I grab Nico's wrist and drag him down the hallway, shoving through crowds before he can scold me for my actions during class. I knock down a few people that might beat me up later for it but I'm too excited to care. Today was the grand-opening of some important sweets shop from Paris here, in Japan. Nico isn't fast enough to run with me so he just gives up and lets me drag him out of the school. I drag him across the street and pedestrians give me weird looks and looks of sympathy to the kid whose friend is dragging him to do something he doesn't want to do.  
When we arrive to the brand-new sweets shop, I let go of his wrist in awe, causing him to fall to the ground. Huge couldn't even describe the size of the shop. It had large white columns like the White House in America and big clean and shiny windows, displaying the most amazing sweets I have ever seen in my life. My eyes scanned through the display in front of me: Blueberry, strawberry, orange, and cherry tarts, Sacher Torte, an angry Nico, cake rolls... wait back up! I dart my eyes back to the reflection of my pissed off best friend in the glass. He slowly raises his arms and wraps them around me then gives me a noogie. I scream and try to break from his grip.  
"LET ME GO!" I whine.  
"Hell no." He spats, with that annoying blank expression and continues messing up my blond curls. Nico, you see, is like 'that one kid' who plays guitar, and shows no expression and doesn't talk to anyone. Well, except me. He has dark black hair and pretty, dark brown eyes. The only colors he wears are black and red and his hobbies are playing guitar and scaring people. He is quite handsome, and I'd fall for him if he wasn't dating that brat, Amber. (Of course, her name HAS to be Amber. #MyCandyLove #Castiel #Amber) And if we weren't super close pals.  
I finally escape from him and pant, fixing my messy ponytail.  
"God dammit Nico... whatever! LEGGO!"  
I grab his wrist and, once again, drags him into the shop. I see one table left for two people and I sprint over to it dragging him with me. I sit in the chair and he sits across from me.  
"Geez, why do you drag me around with you everywhere?!"  
"Cause I llloooovvveee you! 3"  
Nico is unamused.  
"Seriously, why?"  
I pout. "I confess my love for you and you don't take it seriously?"  
Still unamused.  
"UGH FINE. Cause I can't afford this stuff, so your paying."  
"Yeah, thats what I thought."  
I smile and pick up the menu. "OK lets see what we have- WHOA." I drop the menu and I look past Nico's head. He raises an eyebrow.  
"What? What is it?"  
"He is SO fucking hot." I continue to stare in awe at the gorgeous man taking orders at the table next to us. He had BEAUTIFUL blond hair, like mine but more golden, and sparkly blue eyes that looked like portals to a different under-water demension.  
Nico narrowed his eyes and turned around to look. He whipped back around and crossed his arms.  
"He's not THAT hot..."  
"Well YOU can't tell, your a guy, and your not gay."  
"humph.."  
I was about to question his sudden grumpy mood when a sweet angelic voice next to our table interrupted me.  
"Hello Ma'am, Sir, may I take you order?"  
I turned to the man and it was him. Just looking at him made my face feel hot. I was hypnotized by his blue eyes and I murmured something under my breath.  
"mmmhavemychildren..."  
The man rose an eyebrow, not hearing what I said and Nico raised his eyebrows in anger and kicked me in the shin, knocking me out of my trance. My eyes widen and I quickly force myself to look at his forehead and not his beautiful eyes. I smile embarrassed.  
"Im sorry sir, what was your question?"  
The man smiled and repeated. "May I take your order?"  
"Oh yes! Of course! Umm..."  
I glanced at my menu and back to him. "One of everything please!"  
Nico falls out of his chair and the man's eyes widen.  
"Um... Did I hear you correctly, miss?"  
"Yes sir, one of everything. I really love cake!"  
The man laughs. "Coming right up!  
When he leaves, I sit at the table waiting eagerly. Nico stands and sits back in his chair. He isn't surprised of my order, he knows my love for sweets, but he glares at the prices of the sweets on the menu.  
"I guess my wallet is gonna loose some weight. I might even have it go on a diet so next time it won't be able to pay off you next visit to this shop."  
"Ha ha, very funny" I say sarcastically.  
Sooner then expected, the man comes back, but with only one small cake. He places it down in front of me and I look at him, confused. "Uuummm... Is this the only cake on the menu, or this cake is called 'One of Everything'?" The man laughs.  
"No, Miss, your cakes will be here momentarily. This cake isn't on the menu, it is a cake of my own creation. Because you liked cake so much, I would like your opinion on my cake." I blushed.  
"O-of course!" I look down at the small cake on the plate in front of me. It was small and square with white chocolate icing decorated with strawberries and kiwi. I cut a piece with my fork and the inside was a dark chocolate base with milk chocolate sauce. I squealed in excitement as I took a bite and as soon as the flavor met my taste buds, my imagination went wild.  
"The three chocolates seem to not mix well with each other as they battle for the sensation of the fruit with the chocolate. But as it slowly settles in, the chocolates mix perfectly with the fruit and each other creating a wonderful flavor!" I smile widely and my cheeks blush a soft pink. "It reminds me of... a love triangle... of jealousy. The chocolates fight over the affection of the fruit and the fruit is oblivious and ditsy. But as the fruit's flavor gets better in touch with each of the chocolates, the jealousy of each of the chocolates collide, creating a bittersweet between the flavors. Bittersweet jealousy." I open my eyes from my moment of bliss and Nico and the man stare at me, astonished. The man smiles.  
"That is the name of that cake, Bittersweet Jealousy."  
I stare at him. "W-What?! It had to have been a lucky guess..." The man grabs my hand.  
"No, that's talent. Have you ever considered becoming a patisserie?"  
"Uhh, its only my dream job."  
The man smiles. "My name is Henri. I am a teacher at a school called St. Maire Academy in Paris. It is a school patissers and patisseries and there are many campuses all around the world and one is here in Japan. Please tell me your name."  
"Ummm... Isabella Mahou, but I prefer to be called 'Izzy'."  
"Well then, Izzy, I think you have a shot at becoming a patisserie."  
I stare at him. There is no way this is possible. I have a _talent? _"Um, Im sorry, if someone paid you to tell me this. If you want, I can act like I believe you so you can get your money. But, tell the person who made you do this to come at me with something different, none of this 'talent' stuff."  
Henri grabbed my and stared into my green eyes with his blue orbs.  
"This is not a joke. I think you have talent. Please consider enrolling into St. Marie Academy."

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or not!**  
**Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Izzymonstafy: Hey you guys! I am SOOOO sorry for such the long wait for chapter 2 but, as embarrassing as it is, I REALLY don't know how to use this website. I've been trying to post this chapter but I really just didn't know how XD. I hope I'm doing it right this time…. Haha! Oh, and thank y'all for the reviews! Ill be sure to space it out more, and thanks for putting up with this long wait! I promise I won't make y'all wait too long again.  
~ANYWAYYYY~  
Please enjoy chappie 2!  
I DON'T OWN YP**  
_  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

~Izzy's POV~

"You said YES?!" Nico shouted once the door to the sweets shop closed behind us. Oohhhh! Those cakes were soooo good! But Nico glaring at me the whole time kinda gave them a bitter taste. What is his problem, anyway?

"Why are you yelling at me?! Of course I said yes! Henri said I had talent!"

Nico ran in front of me and stopped me in my tracks. "Quit calling him by his name so casually, you don't even know him! You only said yes because you fell head-over-heels for him the second you saw him!"

I put my hand on my chest, hurt by his sudden ridiculous comment. "Nico, you know more then anyone that I love cake more then anything in the world, and that my DREAM is to become a patisserie! Sure, I think Henri is a little attractive…."

He clenches his fist.

I rephrase that. "Ok, EXTREMELY attractive, but his looks didn't influence my choice AT ALL. Do you really think I'm THAT shallow?"

Nico scoffs. "You can be that shallow, actually. He said he's a teacher there, isn't he? I'm sure you'll be all over him the whole school year." He flutters his eyelashes and waves his arms in the air.

"Oh, Henri-Sensei! You're such a good teacher and you're sooo hot! Let's ditch this place and live the rest of our lives together!" He says in a high squeaky voice, trying to mimic my voice.

"Oops! It looks like you have some chocolate on your face, Henri-sensei! Here I'll get it for you…" Nico slowly leans in and…. LICKS MY CHEEK?!

"NICO!" I stare at him shocked and I cover my cheek. He stands back realizing what he just did and starts to chuckle.

"What?! Why are you laughing?!" I shout.

Nico smirks. "Cuz your face is as red as a tomato."

I blush redder. "Y-Yours would be t-too if I l-licked YOUR f-face!" I swing my fist and punch him playfully in the arm. He blinks a few times from my comment then his cheeks turn a bit pink. He mumbles under his something under his breath.

"I'd actually be happy if you did that.."

I couldn't hear him since he spoke so quietly. I lean in to hear him better. "Sorry, what was that?"

He turns and looks straight at my face then quickly turns back away. "It was  
nothing, forget it."

I think for a moment and say, "Oh, and that couldn't happen anyways because he said he taught at the school in Paris, France." I sigh sadly. "I wish he taught at the school here…"

Nico's eye twitches and he turns to face me. "I'm sorry for making fun of you and being upset with you. Its just, if you leave…" He looks down and hides his face in his long black bangs. 

"I-I'd miss y-you…"

Nico…. He'd miss me? Why would he- Oh. I get it. Damn, I'm so stupid for not noticing. He was mad, and all this time he…. Oh, Im so sorry Nico! But why didn't he tell me?

"Awe, Neeks… I get it."

He looks up at me, his brown eyes glittering with hope. "Really?! You do?! Finally! You have no idea how happy-"

"You'd have no friends if I transferred, right?" (OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP! XD)

Nico all the sudden has this pained look on his face. "Yea, that's it…"

I smile at him sweetly and give him a hug. "Awe, don't gimme that look, I'll miss you too…" I ruffle his hair.

Nico tugs away from my grip and crosses his arms. "Quit talking like your actually gonna go. We both know that your mother would NEVER let you go." My eye twitches when I hear the word _mother _and I glare at Nico. 

"Don't call Stephanie my mother, and I'll get her to let me go!" I shout at him. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. "And how exactly going to do that? "

I shout in protest. "I….. have no idea. But I will find a way! And I WILL be attending that school by Monday." Nico's eyes widen. "Monday?! Your not going to stay the rest of the school year?!"

"Neeks, of course not! This has been the first week of school, so I have today, Friday, tomorrow and Sunday to get everything worked out. Ok so today I'll get Stephanie's approval then mail my enrollment form and fee, tomorrow I'll go to school and give in a withdrawal slip and pack everything and quit my part time job, and I'll be gone by Sunday!"

He face-palms. "You say it like its so easy, Izzy." I smile at him. "It will be, I swear." I look at my watch and I look at where the sun is in the sky. "Its getting late, should we part ways?"

Nico suddenly grabs my hand. "I'll walk you home." I frown at him. "Are you sure? You live all the way on the other side of town. Plus I need to pick up some dinner, knowing that Stephanie won't have any prepared. "

"Then I'll go with you!" He says, stubbornly. I giggle and shake my head. "I know you well enough that with your stubbornness, this argument can go on for days, so fine."

Nico blushes then lets of my hand and crosses his arms.

We walk down to the small grocery store and I stop and look at him. "You can wait out here, if you want, it'll only be five minutes. I'll get her some cigarettes and beer and maybe it'll put her in a good mood."

He raises his eyebrow. "You're too young to buy cigarettes, though."

I smirk. "I get her that stuff often, so the store clerk already knows me. And he knows my situation, so it'll be fine." I go in the store and wave at the store clerk. "Hey Joe!"

Joe turns and smiles at me. "Hey Izzy, how have you been?"  
"Im great, thanks!" I respond, as I head to the baked-goods section. 

Joe narrows his eyebrows. "No, really, how've ya been? Get into any trouble with Steph recently?"

My smile disappears. "No, not recently. Im expecting it tonight though." He raises his eyebrows. "What?! Why?!"  
I explain to him about me getting asked to enroll at Saint Marie Academy for my last two years of middle school.

Joe frowns. "Oh Izzy, you know she wont pay for that…."

"I will!" I say. "Ive been making a lot from my part time job, and I have enough to enroll and pay the bills!" I bring some cans of soup and some pre-made sandwiches and a bottle of beer to the counter. Joe already got the pack if cigarettes for me and rings them up.

"She wont let you go if you aren't there to pay the bills, cook, clean, and shop?"

"I'll find a way to pay the bills, and I can send them money I earn so Julie can shop." I proclaim. Joe raises an eyebrow. "Your older sister Julie? Spoiled Julie? She doesn't shop for your mother!"

I roll my eyes. "She will if Stephanie tells her to. Don't even worry about, Joe, I got it." He smiles at me worriedly. "Ok, good luck." He leans over and gives me a friendly kiss on the fore head.

Im gonna miss Joe, I think as I leave the store. He is the closest thing I have to a father since mine bailed on us.

I go outside to find an angry impatient Nico waiting outside. "That was way longer then five minutes." I put my smile back on and I laugh and roll my eyes. "C'mon, lets go."

~Boring silence on the way to the apartment~

We get to my old run-down apartment building and we stop in the front. Nico turns and looks at me. "Do you want me to stay awhile so she doesn't-" He looks at me worriedly. "Do anything?"

I smile sadly. "Im telling her tonight, so you being here or not, she'll get me anyway. Night, Neeks." I punch him in the stomach then I run up the stairs to my apartment. He smiles a little that quickly disappears and he waves goodbye and leaves.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

I sigh worriedly as I face the door. _Calm down, calm down, calm down…. You're used to it. _I swing open the door and I put on a fake smile. The first person I see is Julie, standing at the door. She looks like she's about to go somewhere. "Hey sis, I'm home!"

Julie glares at me. "Shut up, Isabella. Move." She brings up her arm and shoves me into the door frame and leaves. I work hard to keep up my smile and I walk in and close the door behind her.

I walk over to Stephanie in her usual attire- Matted brown hair and old pink robe with beer stains – and in her usual spot – on the ground right in front of the TV.

I hold out the bag to her. "I bought you dinner Steph- MM! Mom!" She grabs my wrist roughly and squeezes it, making me drop the bag.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my name?!" She twists my wrist and I wince until she lets go, and I hold my wrist to my chest. I keep on the fake smile and I try to act like it doesn't hurt. 

She looks in the bag and she sees the beer, cigarettes, and the sandwich. "I didn't ask you to get me this." Stephanie shoots me a glare. "What could you possibly want from me now after I've given you SO much, like a roof over your head?"

I motion to the empty bag and she pulls out the enrollment information and a brochure of the school. I explain to her everything that happened and when I'm done, she stands and slaps me in the face.

Before she says hell no, I tell her my plan on how I can pay the bills and mail her money while I'm there. I tell her my whole plan and beg her to let me go. She pauses to think then she tells me.

"We'll make a deal:" She says. "If you can successfully send us money and take care of our bills and earn enough while you're there within a month, then you can stay. You must send us 100 dollars every two weeks, but if you don't keep your deal, then you come back immediately. Deal?"

Im about to squeal with joy but I contain myself and I shake her hand. "Deal."

Stephanie grabs my arm and slams me against the wall. "Today, it'll be for calling me by my first name." I nod and slowly slide down to the ground, closing my eyes, swearing to myself that I wont cry. I tense up and wait for the impact.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of THIS chapter!**


End file.
